Robotech-JL Origins: Superman
by Lyoko498
Summary: The first in a mini-series of reinterpretations of the origins of the Founding Justice League members in the Robotech Universe. This one, Superman. R&R, constructive criticism welcome. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Robotech

JL

Origins

(A/N: Yeah, I'm just going to say, writing Krypton is pretty hard as there's no "solid" representation of it. So, if this chapter is lacking, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy anyway. Lyoko498)

Krypton was caught in the cross fire of a three way war. The Robotech Masters and the Invid detected their protoculture energy and have begun invading and battling each other for the precious resource and a third, mysterious force fought to destroy them.

Jor-El was speeding home within his cruiser from the labs, the first place to be attacked by the Masters and Invid. "Damn it Zor, you promised!" he muttered, remembering the Tirolian scientist who gave the planet aid in their technological endeavors, clearly not aware of the hell he brought to them.

The city was littered with the corpses of Kryptonians, soldiers and civilians alike.

Home was just within his sight, a few more miles.

CRASH!

A Zentradei, foot soldiers of the Robotech Masters, abandoned a battle pod, and intercepted the Kryptonian scientist.

"Stop right there Kryptonian!" snapped the warrior alien, trying to grab the cruiser. "You are to be brought to the Robotech Masters for experimentation on the effects of protoculture on your physiology."

Jor-El however noticed an eminent threat to them both. "Behind you!" he yelled to the giant, who realized too late of the danger behind him.

The Invid battle mech completely atomized the alien, Jor-El just barely managed to survive the fall, thanks mainly due to adrenaline allowing him to ignore the broken bones. The Kryptonian scientist pulled out his energy pistol, aimed and fired at the "eye" of the Invid mech. The robot covered its "eye" and tried to attack whoever injured it.

A couple Zentradei, a few fellow Invid, and one of the mysterious aliens were atomized in the literal blind rage. A bioroid eventually came and shot down the alien. The alien mech then looked down upon the Kryptonian scientist, detecting a small amount of protoculture on his person.

Jor-El pulled out an energy pistol and fired a few good shots, hoping to cripple the mech. It accomplished nothing.

The mecha aimed for the Kryptonian scientist. Spontaneous explosions happened shortly afterwards, blood and liquid protoculture splattering on the ground and even on Jor-El's face. 'Synchro-Cannon.' thought the man, continuing on foot towards his home to try to save his family.

Onboard the Robotech Master's ship, the Master Triumvirate discussed amongst themselves. "It seems that despite our best effort into tricking Zor into turning this planet into a spawning ground for the Flower of Life to grow, it seems that Krypton's levels of protoculture is rather low, only _just_ enough for their technology."

"This is troublesome." said the next Master over, "This insufficient amount couldn't be of aid to our goals."

Elsewhere, the Regis was informing her Invid children via Hivemind, _"My children! We must leave this planet! Not only is there not enough protoculture to work the Genesis Pits, the Robotech Masters and the Children of the Shadow plans to annihilate the planet and its inhabitants!"_

With that the Invid flew off, going for the mothership and immediately went into evasive maneuvers.

It took him hours to reach his home, but Jor-El made it. It was at his door, he noticed something that never occurred to him before.

Silence.

No stomping of war machines, no sounds of energy pistols firing, no missiles exploding. But that didn't distract the scientist from noticing something wrong with the sky. A mysterious device flying down from the heavens. Jor-El pulled from his pocket robotech binoculars, definitely the most mundane use of the advanced technology in his humble opinion.

Looking through the binoculars and saw many star shaped projectiles, colored azure and crimson, and getting redder as it entered Krypton's atmosphere. 'I've never seen this before. That's not Invid technology, and it doesn't resemble Zor's technology…the third race…who are they?'

Jor-El didn't know what was happening, but he knew that whatever the Robotech Masters couldn't conquer they destroyed, and it seemed that this other race has beaten them to it. The only thing that gave Jor-El comfort was that he still had time to return home and be with his wife at the end of his world.

It wasn't much longer until he made it back home.

He shoved the twisted hunk of metal that was once his door and saw his house in shambles. Clearly someone has tried to find what Jor-El was after. "Lara!" called the scientist, searching though the rubble. He picked up an insignia, resembling a hook or a blade.

"Damn! That's how the Zentradei and Invid found Krypton! Zod has betrayed us…." Jor-El continued to look around the ruins that was once his home, "Lara! Where are you?!"

A cough could be heard behind him, as Zara rose from her hiding place, a bundle of blankets in her arms, their baby son. "Jor, what are those things? What is it that the Masters…?"

"Not the Masters," corrected Jor, "It's that…third race…they're the ones that have send those…things that are coming to our planet. Come with me to the computer, we have to figure out the amount of time it'll take for those projectiles to reach us."

The couple ran to the laboratory underneath the house, where Jor-El experimented with the robotechnology given to him by Zor. Zara held her child tightly as she followed behind her husband to the laboratory, where he was already analyzing the mysterious weapons the aliens fired toward Krypton.

Jor-El's face was all she needed for an answer.

"What do we do?" Zara asked, practically begging her husband for an answer. The scientist ran his fingers through his hair, saying, "Zor warned me that something like this could happen…so I made the proper precautions in case Krypton was to fall under attack from the Masters and the Invid."

He guided her back upstairs, leading her to his library, only to witness him pull a lever on the wall. She witnessed the shelves separate like membranes off a baby tonkin's back. Zara was lead by the hand, which was tightly gripped in her husband's. It didn't take long until she found herself on some sort of launch pad. "This could be out salvation Zara," stated Jor-El as he gestured to a silver, oval shaped vessel with merely a black window on the door.

Zara's maternal instincts told her instantly what to do, as she knew her husbands plan before he spoke of it. "Zara, I want you and Kal-El to leave Krypton, Zor and I have sent several probes out into the cosmos and found several hospitable planets, some with life forms with a similar biology to our own."

Zara looked down at her baby. She knew that he would be the last hope of Krypton, and her instincts told her that somehow, getting on that vessel with the Kal-El would somehow do more _harm_ than good. She shook her head at her husband and stated her feelings.

"Don't be ridiculous Zara! Kal-El needs a mother! We can't just leave him on another planet with not one to watch over him!"

Jor-El noticed tears slide down his wife's face, clearly this was already hard for her, before her countering, "He needs a father too. I don't know why but I can just feel it…it'll be best for Kal-El if he left Krypton alone…"

Their was no time to argue any more, as Jor-El looked at his watch, the weapons would land in a few minutes. Zara kissed her baby's head as did Jor, who slipped a crystal in his blankets before placing him in the ship.

He then went to a pedestal, a keyboard where he typed up the coordinates of a hospitable planet. "It'll be took long to let the ship fly to the planet on its own. Luckily I added Space Fold technology, faster than light travel."

With a few more keystrokes, the pod was launched, making its way out to orbit.

Zara stood by Jor and asked, "Where will the pod go?" Jor embraced his wife.

The moment the projectiles touched the ground Jor said, "Planet Earth."

The Space Fold activated mere seconds before the black hole consumed the massive planet.

Meanwhile, on the mechanical ships, a group of robotic beings, each with one red eye looked upon the tear in the Universe they have caused. The leader merely said, "The testing of the S-Neutron Missiles was a rousing success, just as the Awareness has predicted."

The group all saluted, the robot aliens cheering, "No organics are a match for the mechanized might of the Haydonites!"

On Earth, World War III was reaching its peak. Luckily, a little town called Smallville was kept under the protection of the Global Earth Government, which was still getting off its feet. After a town meeting in case the Anti-Unification League or any Sympathizers were to come and attack the city, Jonathan and Martha Kent drove on a long dirt road on their way home.

This lovely couple cared deeply about their fellow man, and while the disbanding of the United Nations aroused skepticism in their minds, from what they see, the United Earth Government had the people's best interests at heart.

Martha noticed a red streak across the sky, "Oh look dear, is that a comet?" Her husband looked up and saw the streak as well and shook his head.

"No, can't be," said the farmer, "No comets should be passing here anytime soon…" The farmer was quickly horrified. He burning mass was getting bigger, closer to Earth. To them.

He swerved out of the way almost too late, the mass scraping the side of the car, melting some of the metal due to the heat. But the couple noticed that strangely, there was a black hole and a little face. The car came to a screeching halt and the couple sprinted out of the car and were astounded by what they saw. A little ship. Inside it a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Kent sat in his room alone, holding a crystal that was found with him by his parents back in 1985. Despite being 16 years old, Clark needed to leave home and try to sort things out. Admittedly he couldn't really leave Smallville. The reason for this trip? He has discovered he possess incredible strength, his eyes could see through the flesh of people. Clark outran a locomotive, and even registered on a policeman's radar gun. He knew that the crystal in his hand was the key to explaining his past. His adoptive parents did tell him about his…arrival when his "gifts" developed.

He held the tip to his forehead. Nothing.

Squeezed it tightly in his fist. Nothing.

He held it to the light. It light up in a golden glow.

Before him was an image of an enormous planet revolving around a red dwarf. The mysterious language appeared with another. Another beam of light went into Clark's eye, as the vision vanished. The teen fell unconscious.

A void was where Clark found himself, before him a man with neatly trimmed black hair and beard. And beside him was a lovely young woman, again with black hair, and tender blue eyes. "Hello son." smiled the man, the woman rushed over to him and embraced the youth. Clark knew instantly who they were.

"M-Mom? Dad?"

"Yes Kal-El. That was your name from Krypton."

"Krypton?" asked Clark, confused by his father's words.

The scientist nodded. "That is where you are from Kal-El. 27.1 lightyears away, orbited the sun Rao."

"Wait, orbit_ed_?"

Zara nodded sadly, she then said, "It's a long story Clark. But we're here to give you all the information you'll need."

Jor-El explained, "Here, within the crystal, I can teach you years worth of knowledge in a matter of minutes."

The hologram of the planet reappeared before Clark as did the bizarre languages. However, he looked upon the characters, the "letters", and understood them.

"Krypton…that's what it says right?" questioned Clark, making sure he knew what he was reading correctly. His father nodded approvingly, snapping his fingers, showing another language. This confused the youth slightly, as it still read Krypton. "It's the same thing?"

His parents nodded, Zara answering, "The first language was our native tongue, Kryptonian," another hologram appeared to her right, showing the strange assembly of polygons, lines and circles, the alphabet of his home world.

"The second language belonged to the race that aided in Krypton's _destruction_…" continued Jor-El, to his left, he showed the a different alphabet, which seemed more curved, circular, the characters constantly bent and twisted around themselves.

"What were they?"

Jor-El merely replied, "They were the Zentraedi. A race of giants genetically engineered to be mighty creatures. Originally miners, they became among the most powerful military forces the galaxy's ever seen."

"The most powerful military to who?" asked the alien youth. A combination of anticipation and anxiety crashed over him, a wave of emotion. The anticipation stemmed from his desire to learn about his heritage, to finally get closure over his "differences" with the rest of mankind. But anxiety arose from his new knowledge from his peoples' destruction.

Zara answered, with some venom in her voice, "The Robotech Masters. They are a powerful military cult from a race originating from the moon Tirol, that orbits around the planet Fantoma. They used their mastery of said technology to utilize cloning, not only to increase their numbers and genetic diversity but also to create a new race, the Zentraedi, which we have just told you about before.

"One of the most important Robotech Masters was actually an ally of ours, a man named Zor. Trying to find an energy source for the Triolians, the race from which the Masters arisen from, he went to the planet Optera to create a new energy source. There he met a peaceful race of intelligent slugs, know then as the Inbit, now having evolved and calling themselves the Invid. They had a queen known as the Regess…"

Kal-El suddenly seemed faint. He felt a dull throbbing in his "head". "No, no that's not good." Jor-El said, as Kal-El started to fade from their sight. "A mental overload? No…psychological blocks!"

Clark Kent awoke, completely unaware of the passage of time. Only five minutes passed. Clark was not as ready as he thought he was to learn the truth. Due to the shocking revelations about his past and of the other races, his mind has decided to protect him from such a shock. Mental blocks are now preventing him from remembering of the Zentraedi, the Invid, and the Robotech Masters.

Clark smiled however, believing that he has received the closure he needed to face the world again. "Time to go home."


End file.
